I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by GuardianAngel28
Summary: Oneshot Mondler songfic sap. R&R!


**Oneshot Mondler sap. Hope you like it. Songfic **_**I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith.R&R!**_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
When, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

"Chandler!" His colleague Toby shook him from his reverie while he was listening to the radio. "Doug has been waiting for you in your office for five minutes! You don't want to make your boss wait, do you?"

"Oh shoot, Doug's here? Why hasn't anyone told me?" Chandler was now panicking for making his boss wait.

"I have been calling your attention but you're mind's wandering again." Toby explained. Chandler wasn't able to answer him and just swiftly ran off to his office.

"Daydreaming again?" Joan, Chandler's secretary, asked Toby.

"Yeah, as always. Why does he keep listening to that song?" Toby asked in confusion.

"I don't know. I'm just his secretary."

--

"Oh, c'mon Doug. You said that after all the paper works have been filed, I could go back to New York?" Chandler asked in disappointment.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but our Japanese clients want the work done as soon as possible. You can't just leave that to the Tulsa people here. You're the best guy I've got, Bing. Prove to me that you're worth it, maybe I'd consider of making you the president of our branch in L.A"

"But…" Chandler was hoping to negotiate with his boss but Doug didn't even let him finish.

"No buts Bing. Just do your damn job. I know your wife will understand. You'll just have to stay here for another whole week." Doug said and left Chandler's office.

--

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I got caught up with work. I told Doug that I needed to go back there but he refused to listen to me." Chandler felt guilty for not being with his wife right now. If Doug didn't ask him to stay, he should've been in a plane heading to New York.

"How long do you have to stay there?" Monica asked knowing that there is no room for complaining.

"Another week."

"Another week? Chandler, I couldn't last another week without seeing you. I miss you so much." Chandler could hear that behind the disappointment in Monica's voice, sadness lingered.

"I know baby, I miss you too. I'm sorry I haven't been with you lately, but you know that I'm working twice as hard for you and for our future, right?"

"I know… but it just pains me that I haven't been with you for a long long time and I really really miss you…" Monica trailed off, and Chandler could sense that Monica was crying.

"Oh baby, please don't cry. I couldn't stand thinking that I'm making you sad." Chandler was now concerned with her.

"I'm sorry, Chandler. I don't want you to feel that I'm blaming you for what I feel right now. But… if I knew that last week was the last time I was gonna be with you, I should've memorized every part of you; every move you made; every word you've said; and let it replay in my mind so that I'd still feel you're here by my side."

"Honey, if I knew too… but there's nothing we could do…. Baby, I love you. And I always will." Tears were also forming in Chandler's eyes, but he tried to control it knowing that Monica would figure out he's crying even if she didn't see him.

"I love you too… Honey, I think you better get some sleep. You still have an early day tomorrow. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." Chandler said and they both hung up. Chandler was feeling miserable. He felt so alone, lying in bed all by himself in his hotel suite. He never thought that being away from his wife was that hard. He found himself slowly being eaten alive by the loneliness he was feeling. Tears were still streaming down his face while holding a picture of Monica on one hand and a cigarette on the other. He was like this every night, it was his way for him to get some sleep, but tonight it was different. He felt lonelier than ever.

He got up the sofa and reached for a CD in his suitcase. He popped the CD in and skipped to the track that he wanted to listen –I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. The song reminded him of Monica especially with their situation right now. He often listens to the song to try and recall all of his memories with Monica.

Chandler jumped to his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He tried to visualize that the pillow was Monica and that he was hugging her right now. He held it close to him and the tears kept flowing from his eyes until he finally cried himself to sleep.

Chandler suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. He looked at the clock and saw that it was three o'clock in the morning. He was confused why he was always jumped out of sleep during that time until his gaze feel to Monica who was snoring. It was a bit loud and a little disturbing, but it didn't bother Chandler even if it had woken him. For him, it was even cute. Chandler just stared at her, her chest rising up and down while producing that cute little noise. He was just watching her breath in and out when he suddenly saw that a smile crept on her face. He let out a chuckle after seeing her smile in her dreams. _So perfect_. He murmured. He knew that sleep wouldn't come to him tonight, and he was fine by it. Watching her sleep was his favorite thing to do. He sometimes even let Monica sleep first so that he could stare at her while she's sleeping. He just couldn't get her off his mind, even if she's asleep, he didn't want to miss a thing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
When, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing 

Chandler then closed the gap that separated their bodies; hugging her tighter, but careful enough to not wake her up. He just held her close in his arms, feeling the rhythm of her heart beating. He couldn't ask for more. This was the life he'd always dreamed of, but never thought that it would come true. He then remembered how their love story started. The night they spent in London, their secret love affair which they kept from their friends, when they almost eloped in Vegas, the candles that surrounded them when he proposed, their wedding day and when he thought Monica was pregnant; all of those came rushing back at him and it made him love her even more. He was shook from his reverie when he saw Monica smiling again. _Was she dreaming of me? Were her dreams the same as my thoughts?_ Chandler wondered to himself and began to close his eyes again, hoping that they could stay like this forever.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and  
thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Chandler was awakened from the soft glow of the light that seeped through the small crack from the curtains. He was trying to reach for Monica on the other side of the bed, when he felt that it was empty. _It was all a dream._ Chandler told himself. He then replayed every detail of his dream and knew that there was only one thing to do.

--

Monica was trying to make herself busy by scrubbing the floor for the nth time this week. She needed to try to focus on other things to help her forget that Chandler was away. Cleaning was her therapy when she was a teen when her mother disagreed with her, and she found out that cleaning also helped her suppress the loneliness of Chandler's absence. She was just absentmindedly scrubbing the floor near the apartment door when she suddenly saw a note that slipped from the outside of the door. She picked up the note and read it:

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
and I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I Feel your heart so close to mine  
And we'll stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_ Love,_

_ Chandler_

Just after finishing her letter, there was a knock from the door. Monica opened it and was astounded by the figure in front of her.

"Chandler!" She was so surprised to see her husband knowing that he was to be back in a week. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Didn't you read the note?"

"NO… I mean, I thought you couldn't get out from your job?"

"Yeah, I couldn't." Chandler's wore a smile so big that it reached to his ears.

"But you're here?"

"Yup. It's really me."

"But… wouldn't you be fired?"

"It happens that they couldn't fire me." Chandler said proudly.

"Why not?" Monica asked in bafflement.

"Because I quit!" Chandler said and his smile even grew wider. He then spread out his arms expecting Monica to hug him, but was unreciprocated.

"Why did you quit your job?" Monica was still confused.

"I couldn't stand being away from you that long. I love you Monica, you're my life. And I couldn't stand another day being away from you, missing all the things happening in your life." Monica then hugged Chandler as tight as she could and leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss became passionate, making up for the days they haven't seen each other. Without still braking from the kiss, Chandler kicked the door behind him and hastily took off his coat. They were now heading towards their room and locked it after Chandler laid Monica to bed. Monica looked up at him, not believing that he was really there, it was like a dream for her. Chandler was looking at her intently too, knowing that she would be at his side forever and that they will never be apart. When their eyes locked, they filed the space that was separating both lips, melting away their loneliness from their passionate love making.

Monica was lying in bed with her head resting of Chandler's chest, listening at his breathing. "God I love this, how I wish we could stay like this forever."

"We could, baby. I'll never leave your side ever again." Chandler whispered and softly kissed the top of her head.

"What made you realize to quit your job?" Monica asked curiously.

"You."

"No, I mean what 'pushed' you to really quitting?"

"Steven Tyler."

"What?" Monica raised her head to face Chandler. Chandler was not in the mood to explain his whole dream and how he knew that Monica should always be his top priority so he simply dodged it.

"Just thank him okay." Chandler said with a smile and pecked her on the lips.

"Okay." Monica knew she could bug Chandler later. "Thank you Steven Tyler." She shouted and then let out a laugh.

"You do know I'm related to him." Chandler mused. Monica just gave her a dagger look knowing that what he's saying is ridiculous. "No, seriously. My maiden name is Tyler. Hey, I have a relative who's a rock star!" Chandler quipped. Monica didn't want to argue with him either and just wanted to lay in peace with the man she loves.

"Fine, but that doesn't make me love you more." She quipped and they both just stayed in that moment the whole day.

**THE END.**


End file.
